a. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to exercise apparatus intended, in particular, for re-educating, for training and for investigating the neuro-muscular function.
b. Description of the Prior Art
Devices are already known which tend to servo-control the resistance that they offer to the force produced by a patient. However, up to now, the various known devices have only been able to provide insufficient response to the needs encountered in sports training or in kinesitherapy, also known as physiotherapy.